


Thick

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Mr and Mrs Gold get in to trouble on a family holiday.





	Thick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maplesyrup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/gifts).



Rum’s arms snaked around Belle’s waist as she tried to open the window. She giggled as he nuzzled at her neck.

“You know what I like about this hotel?”

She fiddled with the window catch, pretending to ignore the suggestive tone in his voice.

“Let me guess, it’s not full of screaming kids like the train was?”

The three-hour train ride had tested Rum’s patience to the limit, but he’d been obvious in his pride that Henry was well behaved, unlike the older kids in the seats across the aisle.  
Rum huffed; “There is that, but I was actually admiring the very thick walls.”

Belle turned in his arms; “Why Mr Gold, whatever are you suggesting?”

He gave he a filthy smirk and slid his hands under her blouse, his tone all sweet and innocent as he said; “Neal and Emma have taken Henry swimming, there’s a few hours until dinner, how about we see if the bed is as solid as the walls?”

With Neal, Emma and Henry in the room next door they’d not been expecting to get much quality time together on this holiday, but Rum did have a very good point about the walls. She ran her fingernails lightly over his nape pulling a whine from him and steered him towards the bed.

When his knees bumped the bed, she pulled back to unbutton his white shirt. Her hands drifted past his belt buckle to give his cock a squeeze.

“Not just the walls that are thick.”

Rum let out a loud growl and pulled her forwards. They fell laughing onto the bed.

When they met up for diner Neal clipped his Pops around the back of the head and hissed in his ear; “You room overlooks the pool. Don’t leave the window open next time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 300 Tumblr Follower prompt celebration  
> maplesyrupao3 said:  
> You had to see this coming from me :'D . Rumbelle, smut: thick.


End file.
